


Lost Words

by mtjester



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtjester/pseuds/mtjester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the HSWC br2 prompt:<br/>Yahrzeit (Yiddish): The one year anniversary of the death of a family member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Words

ectoBiologist [EB] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] at 23:06

EB: hey rose.  
EB: i know that i can’t really send you messages right now, since we’re not in the same reality or something crazy like that, but i thought i’d try anyways!  
EB: or something.  
EB: it kind of blows, doesn’t it? not being in the same reality.  
EB: i mean, it was cool to think about the weirdness of it for a while, maybe for like a week or two.  
EB: it was like being in a super complex sci fi movie!  
EB: but now it’s just...  
EB: it’s really been a whole year since we’ve talked.  
EB: can you believe that? i know i can’t!  
EB: it’s really catching up to me, everything that happened while we were in the game.  
EB: a lot of really cool stuff happened! and a lot of not so cool stuff.  
EB: and well, since it’s been a year since all that cool stuff and not so cool stuff happened, i thought i’d send you a message.  
EB: which is exactly what i’m doing now. sending you that message.  
EB: yeah.  
EB: actually, rose, to tell the truth, i’m really bummed out right now, and i sort of figured you would be too.  
EB: i tried talking to jade and davesprite about, you know, that not so cool stuff i mentioned, but i don’t think they really got it.  
EB: it’s sort of lonely, you know?  
EB: i mean, jade lost grampa harley when she was really young, so she probably does know where i’m coming from when i talk about my dad, and davesprite probably does too, with bro and everything that happened there.  
EB: but like...  
EB: they were our parents.  
EB: and i guess we kind of experienced that loss together, in a way, since you were there with me.  
EB: i know jade and davesprite and nannasprite and even jaspersprite understand what i mean when i say i’m sad about it, but i think you’d understand better.  
EB: i wonder if you’d feel the same way, if you could hypothetically answer me right now.  
EB: i know you have dave and all the trolls around to keep you company, but dave’s got his cool guy schtick and the trolls...are trolls, i guess?  
EB: i was thinking that maybe you’d want someone to talk to, too.  
EB: someone who gets it a little better.  
EB: and i really wish i could get through to you, because thinking of you being bummed out by yourself with people who aren’t quite on the same wavelength makes me even more bummed out than i already am!  
EB: man, i just really wish i could talk to you right now.  
EB: i miss you a lot, rose.  
EB: i miss you and my dad. and i’m sure you miss your mom.  
EB: i guess...that’s all i wanted to say.  
EB: i can’t wait to see you!  
EB: in two years.  
EB: maybe you’ll get this message before i see you and know that i thought about you today.  
EB: take care, rose.  



End file.
